Forever Yours
by DeepoceanFire
Summary: (THIS FIC IS DONE!) Jimmy and Cindy are out of high school. Can they stay together even when tragedy rears it's ugly head? Please R&R!
1. Learning the Truth

Jimmy Neutron aint mine yeah yeah. Okay, here's my story! (  
  
It was the last day of school. School was finally going to be over. And for the seniors at Retroville High School, they're last day of school before college. Cindy and Jimmy had finally become friends in the past 4 years. But neither of them have confessed their true feelings. They still teased each other. That was one thing that never had changed and probably never would. Both of them were caught up in nostalgia to enjoy their last day. No one else seemed to matter. The day went by pretty quickly. Too bad it started raining the moment the final bell rang. Everyone rushed out, practically knocking others over in their wake. Jimmy just waited for the mass of people to leave until he himself exited. What Jimmy didn't notice was that Cindy was behind him. Walking silently. "Hey, Jimmy." Cindy said trying to perk up her mood. "Hi," Jimmy said, trying to do the same. Jimmy and Cindy walked to their lockers which, conveniently, were right next to each other. "What are you doing over the summer?" Cindy asked. "Nothing really." Jimmy said. "Me, either." Cindy said. The conversation going absolutely nowhere. "Hey, Cindy." Jimmy said gathering courage. "Yeah?" Cindy asked. "I need to tell you something." Jimmy said. "What is it?" "I can't tell you here." "Well, then, where are you gonna tell me?" Cindy asked. "Meet me at the center of the park at 5," Jimmy said. "Okay." Cindy said but Jimmy had already walked off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later on, Cindy was waiting at the park. The warm air comforted her skin as a gentle breeze swept by. Cindy began to get impatient. She walked over to the fountain and glided her hands through the cool water. Out of the blue, Cindy starting singing. ".Every night in my dreams, I see you. I feel you. That is how I know you go on. Far across the distance, and spaces between us. You have come to show you go on. Near, far. Wherever you are, I believe that the heart does, go on. Long, small. You opened the door, and you here in my heart and. My heart will go on, and on.." Before she could finish, she heard footsteps behind her. Cindy wheeled around quickly to find Jimmy. "How long have you been there!?" Cindy said. "Long enough," Jimmy replied grinning. "Okay, what did you want?" Cindy asked. "Oh, yeah." Jimmy lost his grin. "Well, I um. This is hard." Jimmy said. Cindy pulled Jimmy over to a bench and sat by him. "What is it Jimmy?" Cindy asked softly. "Well, ever since.I don't know how to..." Jimmy tried to tell her. He wanted to tell her he loved her. He had ever since he met her. He loved the way she always had a comeback. He loved her intellect, personality and beauty. He just couldn't find the words to express that love he felt. "Jimmy, I." "Wait," Jimmy said shushing her. "This is important. We're all gonna be leaving soon. And, I. I.just have to tell you. I've stalled for so long. Hoping it wasn't true. But now, I don't hope that anymore. I hope something else. That you feel the same way." Jimmy said. Cindy eyes filled with concern and interest. "Cindy, I." Jimmy said gently taking hold of Cindy's hands. "Cindy, I.love you." Jimmy said quietly. "You.ya, ya, ya, ya." Cindy was in shock. She couldn't believe it. And, there was a little bit of trouble getting her to form complete sentences. "You, me. La, la, la.You, love me?" Cindy finally formed what she thought was a complete sentence. "Yes," Jimmy said and sighed. "I, I. I love you, too Jimmy." Cindy eyes, no longer fluttering and delirious, were filled with warmth, love and were pretty watery, too. "Cindy, would it um. Be okay if I.kissed you?" Jimmy asked. "You didn't even have to ask, Jimmy." Cindy smiled and they shared the most romantic kiss.  
  
I know, last chapter, not much of a cliffhanger eh? Well, just wait.this is gonna get good... (  
  
~Ashley~ 


	2. It can't be

I am really bored! Can ya tell? Wowie it's getting late! ^^ okay, here's the next chappie!  
  
A few hours had past and Cindy had fallen asleep with her head lying on Jimmy's bed as she sat in the chair.  
  
"Dearie," an old nurse gently shook Cindy's shoulder. "Dearie."  
  
Cindy managed a mumbled "What?" as she slowly awoke.  
  
"I'm sorry. But visiting hours are over. You can come back tomorrow. Or actually, in a few hours."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
The nurse looked at her watch. "It's three in the morning."  
  
Wow, only 4 more hours to go and Cindy could be right back there by Jimmy's side.  
  
"Go on home now, child. You look exhausted."  
  
"Thanks," Cindy said and she grabbed her purse and walked out of the hospital to home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Cindy!"  
  
Cindy's mother was worried to death where her daughter had been for so long.  
  
"What?" Cindy whined still tired.  
  
"Where have you been!?"  
  
"I was at the hospital," Cindy responded. "Visiting Jimmy..."  
  
Cindy's mother's tone softened. "Is he going to be alright?"  
  
"I dunno, Mom. I'm gonna go up to sleep. G'night,"  
  
Cindy walked upstairs and jumped to her bed. She was asleep before she ever even hit the mattress.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
It was 9 o' clock when Cindy finally woke up. She had planned on getting up at 6 so that she could be at the hospital when it opened but even her alarm clock hadn't woken her up. She grumbled as she slowly was regaining consciousness after such an exhausted sleep.  
  
"Oh crap!" Cindy yelled as she looked at her clock.  
  
She quickly got dressed, brushed her silky blonde hair and brushed her teeth. Then she was in her car and driving to the hospital. She hadn't felt like walking this time. She pulled into the hospital parking lot and walked up to the doors. She walked inside and went up to the front desk.  
  
"Who are you coming here to see?" the receptionist asked.  
  
"Jimmy Neutron,"  
  
"Oh, didn't you hear?"  
  
Cindy was not comforted by the sound in the receptionist's voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He cannot be seen by strict doctor's orders,"  
  
"What happened!?" Cindy exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sorry, go home now,"  
  
"But."  
  
"Just go. It'll be okay,"  
  
Cindy walked out silently crying. 


	3. Tragedy

Okay, so no replys eh? Oh well ^^  
  
Cindy sat in her room on top of her bed. Last night felt like such a dream. She'd always wanted to kiss him for as long as she could remember. Almost as long as she had known him. Cindy looked to her nightstand where a picture of Jimmy stood in it's frame. She smiled a lovestruck grin. Without warning, there was a crash out front of Cindy's house. Cindy ran over to the window. "No, no." Cindy murmured. She ran downstairs and outside. What she saw just proved what she hoped was simply a horrible nightmare that she yet to wake up from. An SUV had crashed into a telephone pole. And had ran into Jimmy in its wake! "No!" Cindy yelled as she ran over to Jimmy who was bleeding immensely. "Jimmy," she said softly and knelt down beside him. The middle-aged owner of the SUV stomped over to where Jimmy and Cindy were. "What the hell is the matter with you kids, don't ya know when a car is comin' down the road you get the hell outta the way!?" the obese man said surly. "What are you talking about!? You should learn to watch where you're going to moronic, arrogant, obnoxious hell of a cretin!" Cindy screamed into the man's face. The man scowled at her and headed to his partly damaged SUV as Jimmy's parents came outside. "Cindy! What happened?" Jimmy's mom cried as she saw her son. "An SUV ran into him," Cindy said, not leaving Jimmy's side. Jimmy's knelt down to her sun and examined all of his wounds. He was gushing blood from his leg, side and the side of his head. Little cuts covered his face. That SUV had to have been going over speed limit to have done this much damage. Cindy thought. "I'm calling an ambulance." Jimmy's dad ran into the house. "Jimmy," Jimmy's mom said gingerly running her head through his hair. An ambulance arrived 10 minutes later and took an unconscious Jimmy away on stretchers. Jimmy's mom and Cindy cried as Jimmy was driven away to the hospital in critical condition.  
  
Whoa, that's bad. R&R to find out what happens! 


	4. Dont die

Okay, I read this chapter over and it made me teary. :::grabs a box of Kleenex:::  
  
The steady beep of the machine did nothing to calm Cindy. She watched as Jimmy lay there motionless. The occasional tear sliding down her cheek. It'd been yesterday since the accident. Jimmy's parents had gone home last night but Cindy refused. She had just gotten Jimmy's love. She wasn't going to lose him. At least, she hoped not. Cindy watched Jimmy as she sat in a chair by the bed, just hoping, that he'd survive. He'd lost dangerously large amounts of blood. And, as she had recently been informed, he was in a coma.  
  
"Jimmy, you're. I've always loved you. Why did I have to be so mean to you before?"  
  
Cindy said remembering the past. She remembered all the times that she was nasty towards him when they both could've been with the one they loved truly. Each other. But they had waited so long. It was a waste. Now Jimmy was lying in a hospital bed and possibly never going to walk outside again. Never going to be able to see again. Never be able to live again. Cindy's tears once again attempted to escape and landed softly on Jimmy's bed sheets.  
  
"Why, did this have to happen?" Cindy questioned. "God, why? I love him so much. Please, don't let him die. I don't know what I could do without him,"  
  
Cindy said ending in a high note.  
  
"Please God, please. Don't let him die."  
  
Cindy was at a loss for words. All she could think of was "don't let him die". That's all that was filling her thoughts. A nurse walked past the doorway about to come it. But she didn't, she just walked away. A sad expression upon her face. Cindy ran her fingers through Jimmy's hair.  
  
"Don't let him die,"  
  
R&R :::blows nose on tissue::: 


	5. He what?

Hey all! Sorry I haven't updated in SOOOOO long. Been busy ya know? Anyhow, I guess you are all DYING(or not) to know whether Jimmy makes it or not? Well.we shall see...shall? shant? Yes, we will see! :D  
  
Chap-a-ta F-f-f-f-fiiiiive!  
  
The next day was a beautiful day. There was the occasional cloud in the sky but that only made the scene more beautiful. The front yard was alive and buzzing with life. Birds chirping and flying from branch to branch in the trees. Bees buzzing from flower to flower in every garden. The occasional rabbit ran from bush to bush dodging any possible threat it could think of. Cindy woke up, her pillow still damp with her tears. She looked at the clock and cursed at herself for waking up so late. It was going on 2 in the afternoon and Cindy was desperate to see Jimmy. What if he died? Cindy constantly worried. But kept silent. She got dressed, brushed her hair and put it in a ponytail. Then she grabbed her jacket and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the hospital, Cindy pulled up in her car into a space in the parking lot. She got out and rushed into the hospital. The same receptionist from yesterday was there.  
  
"I'd like to see Jimmy Neutron,"  
  
"You again?" The receptionist sighed. "I'm sorry, but no one can see him now,"  
  
"Why not? What is wrong? Please tell me!" Cindy said trying and failing to keep the tears in her eyes as they slid down her face.  
  
The receptionist sighed.  
  
"2 nights ago," The receptionist started. "Mr. Neutron slipped away. The doctors were able to bring him back but he's under CONSTANT observation. Once we are sure that he is permenantly stabilized, then we will allow visitors. Until then."  
  
Cindy stared in disbelief around the room. The tears now streamed down her face. He died? He died. But they brought him back. But still! She could have lost him! She had to see him.  
  
"Please Miss, please leave now. We will contact you once we are sure Mr. Neutron's condition has stabilized."  
  
Cindy did not say a word to the receptionist. She just left the hospital before she started bawling like a baby. Cindy walked up to her car and hopped in. She didn't drive off. She just sat in there and cried. Not loud as to not attract attention to herself. But enough to keep her satisfied. Once Cindy was in control again, she backed out of her parking place and drove home. Not knowing if she may ever see her beloved Jimmy again. 


	6. Hope

Hey, I'm ready to write chapter 6 so watch yaself! Lol.  
  
Cindy, getting more pessimistic at the days went on, walked downstairs to find her mother.  
  
"Hi Mom," Cindy was absolutely emotionless. Aside from the emotion that told her she needed to see Jimmy. Cindy grabbed a cup of coffee for herself and went into the living room. She lay down on the couch, propping herself up with her arm. She quietly drank her coffee and turned on the news.  
  
"Cindy, honey?"  
  
Cindy looked up at her mom.  
  
"I know you're sad about Jimmy. But you have to accept it. Hopefully he'll recover quickly and everything will be okay. But I want to know if he doesn't make it, that you're going to be alright?"  
  
"I'm okay, Mom." Cindy lied. She'd come to love him so much over the past years. And to lose him just as they had found love? Heartbreaking.  
  
"Ok," Cindy's mom was still not completely assured but she left it at that. Cindy turned back to the TV.  
  
"Ring, you damn phone. Ring!" Cindy muttered as she looked from the TV to the phone every 4 seconds.  
  
BRRIIIIINNG. BRRIIIIINNG.  
  
"Yes!" Cindy pounced on the phone and slammed it into her ear.  
  
"Hello?!"  
  
"Hello, is a Miss Cindy Vortex available?"  
  
"Yes, speaking,"  
  
"Would you like to see Mr. Neutron?"  
  
"Yes!" Cindy practically screamed into the phone. "Sorry,"  
  
"It's alright. You can see him today. Bye."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Finally!! The next chapter! Thanks everyone who has reviewed my story! Luv u all! Also, sorry about the little mix up before. I dunno what went wrong but I must have posted chapter 2 again instead of 6 so, sorry for the confusion. Yeah, okay, hope you enjoyed the chap.!  
  
Peace n Luv Ashley 


	7. Love will never die

"I'm leaving, Mom!" Cindy yelled to her mom.  
  
"Bye honey!" Mrs Vortex smiled as her daughter ran out the door.  
  
Cindy got into her car and drove as fast as she was allowed to towards the hospital. She rushed to make sure all the doors were locked once she pulled into the parking lot and got out. Then she ran up the sidewalk and through the hospital doors.  
  
"I'm here to see Jimmy Neutron," Cindy said breathlessly.  
  
There was a new receptionist. Not the one that had been there before. This one had fluffy blonde hair that stuck out everywhere behind her purple headband. She wore a violet shirt and purple sweat pants.  
  
"Yes, and our name is?"  
  
"Cindy Vortex."  
  
The new woman looked through a clipboard. Then another. And then another.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't think that Mr. Neutron is able to be seen at this point in time,"  
  
"YES he is! I just got a call from the normal receptionist and she said he was ABLE to be SEEN! I am GOING to see him!"  
  
The woman flinched at Cindy's sudden outburst. She merely pointed down the hallway before giving her absolute and complete attention to a very fascinating pen lying on a pad of paper on the desk.  
  
Cindy walked down the hall to the room she remembered being Jimmy's. Gingerly, she grabbed the doorknob in her hand and slowly opened the door. She peered her head inside. The lights were all off except for one lamp on the table by Jimmy's bed. She looked at him. Still bandaged and somewhat bruised. Though the bruises were fading every day more and more. She brought her body inside the room along with her head and softly closed the door behind her. She walked up to Jimmy's bed. The steady beeping of the machine reminded her of the past. When she thought she'd lose him. Even though it was possible she could lose him at this very moment.  
  
"Jimmy," Cindy whispered in an almost unaudible voice.  
  
She saw so acknowledgement from him that he had heard her. For a brief and terrifying second, she thought that he had died. But she watched the rising and falling of his chest and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Jimmy," Cindy called softly to him.  
  
He moved a little bit.  
  
"Jimmy. It's me. Cindy." Cindy gently shook his shoulder and pulled a strand of hair back from in front of his closed eyes. Even with his eyes closed she loved them. Open they were cold, burning saffires that embedded themselves into her when they shared the same glance. Closed, he was an angelic little boy again. Just as he was in their younger years.  
  
Finally Cindy saw Jimmy slowly started to wake up.  
  
"Jimmy.." she called again.  
  
This time he answered. Kind off.  
  
"Orph. Moooofarrrpppp." Jimmy rolled over a little bit.  
  
Cindy stifled a giggle and called Jimmy's name again. The smile on her face widening my the second.  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"Jimmy?"  
  
"Cindy. Hi," Jimmy opened his eyes and smiled at her as though nothing had happened.  
  
"Oh Jimmy," Cindy smiled, the tears already beginning to stream down her cheeks as she bent down over his and enveloped him in a warm embrace. Jimmy smiled and savored the moment. The moment he had with the one he loved. That he almost, could never have been able to experience again.  
  
"I love you Jimmy," Cindy murmured into Jimmy's pillow.  
  
"I love you too, Cin." Jimmy smiled warmly and patted her back and she squeezed him ever so slightly and buried her head between his neck and his pillow. A tear fell onto Jimmy's neck as Cindy tried to keep herself from bawling.  
  
She got up off of Jimmy and smiled down at him. She wiped her eyes and nose and smiled. That's all the needed. A simple smile. The smile between two souls, brought together throughout their life. Two souls, that loved each other. Until the death.  
  
Wooo. All done! What do you think? REPLY yeah yeah heeeyyyyy! ( 


End file.
